The use of printers for printing on documents is known in a large number of technologies. One example of the use of a printer is printing on identification documents such as identification cards, credit and debit cards, and the like, and passports.
In identification document printers, precise positioning of the printing on the identification document is important for both monochromatic and multi-color printing. In the case of multi-color printing, the printed image, for example text, graphics or a photo, is formed by superimposing layers of yellow, cyan and magenta color to create the resulting multi-color image. In addition, the printed image is often positioned a certain distance horizontally from the leading edge as well as vertically from the bottom edge of the identification document.
In one known identification document printer, the printer uses a sensor to sense the trailing edge of the document as it is transported in the printer. Once the trailing edge is sensed, the printer transports the document an additional distance (termed a blind move) to position the document at which time the printer starts to print on the document on the assumption that the document is properly positioned. However, the blind move of the document by the printer along with mechanism drive errors leads to variability in the positioning of the document and the resulting location of the printing on the document.